


Chaos Theory Has Nothing On You

by tricksune



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, Architect Laura Hale, Chaotician Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Paleobotanist Scott McCall, Paleontologist Derek Hale, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksune/pseuds/tricksune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the death of his sister in a freak accident during the construction of a top secret theme park, Paleontologist Derek Hale decides to visit the establishment along with work friend and Paleobotanist Scott McCall in order to understand what it was that she was so passionate about completing. Upon arrival he meets Stiles Stilinski, a chaotician whose charming persona and seemingly tame mission masks what may be a deeper set of ulterior motives towards the overall success of the park.</p>
<p>As they spend more time among the extinct, secrets are revealed that threaten the lives of everyone on the island. When tensions finally crack and the fences shut off, who will make it out of Jurassic Park alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory Has Nothing On You

“Derek, this is the opportunity of a lifetime! I can’t just turn this down, okay?”

Derek crossed his arms and watched Laura as she pulled another armful of clothes from her closet and pushed them down into the suitcase on the floor. “What about work? Who’s going to take over the firm while you’re gone? And for that matter, where are you even going?”

Laura had been frustratingly vague over the phone when she had called an hour ago, asking how quickly Derek could come over. He had arrived ten minutes ago and still hadn’t gotten a clear answer to anything besides when her plane was set to take off. His sister was clearly worked up, flitting back and forth across the room as she packed what looked like a few months worth of clothes and personal belongings in as little time as possible. Derek was justifiably getting worried.

“Peter can look after things while I’m gone. It’s not like it’s a secret that he’s been drooling after my position for practically as long as I’ve been in it,” Laura grumbled. “And I would tell you if I could, Der, you know that. My spot on this team depends on me not telling anyone about what we’re being hired to do. And I don’t have doubts that they could and would find out if I did. They’re kinda scary like that. Not that they’re actually scary! Just scary efficient, I guess,” she tacked on after seeing Derek’s glare.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like not knowing where you’ll be or what you’ll be wrapped in up, Laur.”

“I know. But can you trust me when I tell you how amazing this is gonna be for me? Being a part of this will get me into the history books. Like, actual honest-to-god classroom history textbooks.” Laura dropped the pair of khakis she was folding into the suitcase and pushed herself up off the floor before making her way over to Derek. “An opportunity like this is the reason I became an architect. I have to go, okay?”

Derek closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest with a groan as his sister settled a soft hand on his arm. He’d never been able to say no to Laura’s pleading voice before and this time wasn’t any type of exception.

“Fine, but you better call me. Once a week, at least, so I know you’re okay,” Derek instructed over Laura’s high pitched laughter. He let out a grunt as she tackled him in a hug, retaliating by picking her up around her waist and swinging her in a circle of happy squealing.

“I will, I will, oh my god and Derek, you’re gonna love it so much, I promise, it’s right up your alley!” Laura shouted as she picked up an empty duffel bag from her bed and ran from the room.

“I don’t know if you’re trying to keep me on board with you going or make me change my mind with that statement,” Derek yelled back, forehead wrinkling in abject worry as he followed her out.

* * *

 

“Derek! You gotta come look at this!”

Derek squinted his eyes at the 3D scan on his monitor of the velociraptor skeleton due for excavation next week. A gust of hot wind ruffled his hair as Scott stepped through the flap of the tent, brandishing a thick stack of paper in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He tossed the water at Derek, who caught it with the hand not currently rotating the model on the touchscreen with a grunt of thanks.

“Is that next week’s dig?” Scott asked as he slid up behind Derek and stuck his chin onto his shoulder.

“Yes it is, and remove your chin from my body before I remove it from yours,” Derek threatened as he nudged his elbow back into Scott’s ribs.

“Ow! Dick,” Scott laughed as he rubbed at the sore skin and jumped away from Derek.

“Through and through. What did you want me to look at?” Derek asked as he pushed off the desk and spun his chair around to face Scott.

“Oh! Right. So Coach’s crew settled a few miles to the west of us, instead of north like they said originally. Greenberg’s idea, apparently,” Scott added with an eyeroll. “So I sent Rodriguez and Dunbar out to the original site on this lady’s farm and had them do some imaging. And Derek, _Coach missed out on a fucking Rex._ A whole fucking T-Rex, with the exception of the phalanx and tibia of the back right leg. We get to hold this over him _forever.”_

Scott brandished the papers out in front of Derek, beaming as Derek took them and started flipping through the pages. “Does anyone know about this yet?” Derek questioned as he studied a reconstructed model of the fossil on the third page. It was a beautiful specimen, and _incredibly_ rare to find so intact.

“Just you and the other two. Should I get the rights from the property owner for the dig?”

“That depends. How much would we need to pay for them?”

Scott scrunched his face up in a wince. “A pretty good sum, since we’re essentially buying over Coach’s bid. We’d probably have to postpone the raptor dig for at least a year.”

Derek scrubbed a calloused hand over his face as he let out a heavy sigh. He technically had the money to cover almost any number Scott could throw at him; he just hated using it.

Blood money would make anyone feel that way.

But it wasn’t just a huge opportunity for him; it would be an amazing experience and an invaluable learning process for the grad students that made up his small team of aspiring paleontologists and paleobiologists. “Yeah, alright. Do it,” Derek said as he pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead to relieve the pressure of the tension headache throbbing beneath his skull. He could already hear the gratingly shrill exclamations and accusations sure to come his way from Finstock as soon as he found out that they nabbed this from him.

“Yes! Awesome, this is gonna be so great,” Scott yelled as he ran out of the tent and in the direction of the main trailer. Derek had taught Scott’s Introduction to Paleobiology class his first year of grad school, and immediately from the first week Derek could tell that his level of enthusiasm for the subject far surpassed that of any of his other students. Scott didn’t have the best grades by a long shot, but over the semester Derek watched studiously as he worked harder than anyone to pull his C’s up to A’s and prove himself in the subject. It wasn’t a difficult decision in the slightest for Derek to offer up a personal mentorship to the kid at the end of the course, and five years later he had absolutely no regrets about his choice. Outside of the rigorous collegiate setting and into the field, it took no time at all for Scott to flourish as things that confused him on paper finally began to click for him in real life.

That being said. There were days he wanted to throttle Scott until he turned blue, like the time he mistakenly entered the wrong distal zone parameters of a brachiosaurus skeleton and caused their whole team to dig 50 meters down in the wrong location before they realized the mistake. Then there was the time he accidentally trapped Brooks in that sinkhole they had uncovered… and the time he stepped on a perfectly preserved pterodactyl skull… and the incident with the KY jelly/super glue mix-up…

Derek shuddered at the memory. There are some things a person should just never have to see.

But more than any of that, more than his dedication and his flaws, Scott was a good person. He genuinely cared about the students they were teaching, going out of his way to help any that were struggling and getting to know them on a deeper basis. He was there for Derek through Laura’s departure from the states and her… return, at the end of the year. Scott was the closest thing Derek had to family, besides his sisters.

“Derek!”

He snapped his head up and shook it slightly to get out of his memories before clambering to his feet and running to the entrance of the tent. Now that his mind was clear, he could clearly hear the thundering of the helicopter his students were gawking at as it lowered down to the ground in a whirlwind of wispy sand and landed with a small _thud_ in the clearing by the trailers.

The command to cover the dig hadn’t even passed his lips before the rotors began powering down in a descending hum and the sand began to settle around the chopper. Derek took off in a jog, snatching a walkie from a nearby table and turning the dial to channel 2. "McCall, Parrish, who the hell is this and why do they think they have any god-given right to land 50 feet from an open dig?" Derek shouted into the handheld as he approached the glossy black passenger door of the helicopter. Before he could reach the handle, the curved door swung open, clipping his shoulder as he took a confused and surprised step back. "Deaton?" Derek asked loudly as he raised a hand to shield his eyes and squinted through the churning sand.

"Hello to you too, Derek," Dr. Alan Deaton said, stepping down off the helicopter's rail.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Walk with me and I'll explain," Deaton said as he passed Derek and started off towards the base.

"And where the hell did you get a helicopter," Derek muttered to himself as he turned to follow.

"Your sister was one of the brightest young architects I ever had the pleasure of knowing, Derek. She brought something amazing to work every day, something I have yet to see from any of the newest hires we've invested in at my company since her  passing. Her loss was a horrible shock, one that hurt me very personally, as you know. I still miss her and her bright spirit everyday," Deaton mused.

"Wait, wait, what company? Since when did Laura work for you?" Derek gritted out through the thick wave of fresh grief that hit his heart at the mention of his sister. They reached the front of the building, and the door opened with _woosh_ of air as Derek swiped his keycard over the reader. "Last time I saw you had to have been, what, eight years ago?"

"At your Mother's Thanksgiving dinner, yes. That was also the day I first approached Laura about becoming a part of my company, and eventually a member of my personal team. You see, Derek, I am the CEO and founding member of a genetics research and development company, that I've coined 'DeatGen'. Our primary focus has always been on extinct animals, and in the repopulation of these extinct species through genome sequencing and replacement. Our first few laboratory trials... didn't quite go as well as we had hoped, but years of fine-tuning our techniques and practices have allowed us to break through the barriers of modern science as we know it. Over the past decade, with the help of today's most brilliant young minds, we have brought over two thousand extinct organisms back into existence at our research facility in Brazil. We have unlocked an unlockable door, Derek. The opportunities spanning out in front of us with these discoveries are absolutely limitless," Deaton explained with a wave of his hand.

Derek couldn't help his intrigue as he led his father's best friend into his office. "What organisms have you re-introduced?" he questioned. "Also, coffee?"

Deaton shook his head and raised a hand politely in decline. Derek shrugged before filling the filter with fresh grounds for himself and flipping the brewer on.

"Mostly plants so far, from the late Cretaceous and early Jurassic period. Our most recent re-pop, as the younger geneticists like to call our successes, was a male Dodo bird. The female has yet to hatch, but all of her scans look impeccable thus far."

"You hatched a _Dodo bird?!"_ Derek shouted before yelping as he accidentally hit the hot coffee pot with a hand in his excitement. "And it's still alive? Still developing normally?" The finger that touched the pot began to burn, so he sucked the side of it into his mouth and sat down in his desk chair.

"Better than we had ever hoped," Deaton confirmed, smiling. "We've given him the name Charlie, after Mr. Chaplin himself." He pulled out his phone and Derek watched as he brought up a photo album.

"That's absolutely amazing," Derek breathed as he flipped through the images. "What else have you made?"

"That's actually part of the reason I'm here, and how Laura comes into play. I hired your sister on as an architect for the construction of a park, off on a private island I've purchased quite near the Caribbeans. The construction work was top secret, the information only released to a select few people. Your sister was one of those few. This park is meant to hold a certain... subset of the re-pops we've created, and to act as an icebreaker-liaison of sorts when we reveal the results of our research to the public. It's my pride and joy, this park. My life's greatest accomplishment, bundled into the vise of a theme park for the wonder and enjoyment of those all across the world. Derek," Deaton intoned, expression sobering. "Laura asked something of me, a few weeks in advance of the accident. She wanted permission to bring you to the island, to show off her hard work. She created almost every structure the island has to offer, and blew away each and every one of my expectations in the process. My biggest regret is denying her that wish while she was still with us. Which is why I'm here." He paused, letting out a deep breath. "I am extending a formal invitation to you to come see the park firsthand, before we open it to the public in just four short weeks. It's what she wanted, and it's what I want as well. The trip would be completely free, I spared no expense on your travel luxuries."

"Laura... was working for you. When she died. When her body was ripped to shreds in a construction accident and left so unrecognizable that all I got back on the airplane was a box of her ashes?" Derek lowered his head down to his hands and tried to breathe through the anxiety he felt coming on. "The settlement money was from you?"

"It was," Deaton replied. Derek jerked as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "But I only hope that I can give you more. I can't bring your sister back to you, no matter how much I wish to the heavens every day that I could. But bringing your sister's last wishes for you into reality?" he added as he stood and walked around the table to Derek's side. "That I can do. It would be an honor for you to come and visit the park before it opens. I couldn't think of a better way to give tribute to your sister's memory than for you too come and give a proper paleontologist's sign-off on her hard work. Will you accept my invitation?"

Derek couldn't breathe. "How did she die, Deaton? How did she really die? And don't you dare bullshit me on this, or I swear to god I will have you removed from this property by force."

Deaton sighed as he leaned up against the wall, crossed his arms and rested his chin in the hollow of his chest. "None of us are exactly, one-handed percent for sure. The cameras had experienced a malfunction during the hours precluding the event. When the feed was reestablished, well. That's when we saw her... in one of the exhibits. Our best guess is that she was working on one of the raised enclosed walkways and fell some time during the night, since we found her tool kit and employee key card hanging from the support structure of the bridge. She died instantly from the fall; that part was true to what the lawyers disclosed to you. She did not suffer, which is what you need to remember here." Deaton paused, taking taking a deep breath in. "Unfortunately though, by the time her body was discovered on the feed, one of the enclosure's inhabitants had already... began feeding," Deaton explained.

Derek nodded to himself, and quickly held up a hand as Deaton tried to continue talking. The room fell silent for moments before Derek grabbed a nearby trashcan and began violently emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

"I am so, so sorry Derek," Deaton articulated. "We still don't know why she was out there so late, as it's not something we permit due to safety concerns. She must have seen something that she didn't think could wait until morning. Her death was a tragic accident, due to a string of unforeseeable events, and we have taken all of the necessary precautions to provide that that it doesn't happen again."

"She didn't deserve it," Derek rasped as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "She didn't deserve a death like that. Why the fuck didn't you have precautions in place to keep her from going out there so late?"

"We did. But precautions are only so effective when someone as strong-willed as your sister decides to make her way around them."

"That's Laura for you," Derek said quietly, gathering his composure back in small, ragged pieces.

"Truly," Deaton surmised. "I never wanted to lie to you about the circumstances surrounding her death. And the story the lawyers decided to spin was just nonsensical too. It was demeaning, but myself and everyone else, including Laura, signed a nondisclosure agreement prior to our employment at the island. We have competitors, believe it or not, and for them to catch word of our progress would be disastrous for the success of the park. And if you come and visit, I assure you you'll understand why."

"Why on earth would I go to this place, this place that literally ripped my sister apart? Of course I want to see her work, but her work killed her. It physically _killed her._ Why would I want any part of that?"

"Because we do painful things for the people we love," Deaton said, smiling wryly. Derek watched as he absentmindedly rubbed his bare ring finger. "It was beyond important to her for you to come see the park. And you probably won't understand why that is until you come see it for yourself. So to convince you of it, here are my offers. You may choose one student to come with you, same amenities, opportunities- everything. And I will fully fund your dig, Derek. All expenses covered."

"I already have this dig paid for-" Derek started.

"For the next fifteen years."

Derek's eyes bulged in shock. For a few moments, he didn't even notice Scott opening the door and attempting to ask him something about the dirt and pH. He just stared as the corner of Deaton's mouth pulled up into a half-smile, indicative of his apparent insanity.

"Do we have a deal?" Deaton asked quietly, under Scott's rambling.

Derek shut his eyes and sank back into his office's roller chair. He had more than just himself to think about now, he had to remember. This would be an invaluable experience for Scott, and the money would ensure that he would never have to send another student away due to lack of funding.

_Laura, you son of a bitch,_ he thought. _I'll apparently never be able to say no to you._

"Hey Scott," Derek began, locking eyes with Deaton. "How would you like to see a real-life Dodo bird?"

"A _WHAT,"_ Scott yell-asked, causing both Deaton and Derek to cringe.

"I'll finalize the arrangements, then," Deaton said, clapping his hands together. "I assure you, the park will not disappoint."

"Laura's work never does," Derek asserted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post this forever ago but life got in the way, as it tends to do unfortunately. Recently though I went back to the doc for this and realized the first chapter was basically done so I thought why not? I haven't given up on this fic but I can't promise when the next update will be, because I have another fic that I have to finish before I really get into this one, so read at your own risk. I'd like to say no longer than a month or two until the next update, but I can't completely promise that. With that in mind, however, I have the entire thing planned out and outlined, so it will be finished, come hell or high water.


End file.
